Fall in Love
by homoyuri
Summary: Cinta: Definisi abnormal dari denyut jantung yang menghentak dengan irama tidak wajar dan akal sehat yang berbalik fungsi. Tuhan selalu berpihak pada hamba yang mendamba. [ KaruNagi / KarmaxNagisa ] Fluff


Assassination Classroom © Yuusei Matsui

 **Fall In Love**

by rahmalejandro

[Karma x Nagisa, KaruNagi]

Tags: Kantoran AU!, Romance, OOC-ness, Absurd, Shounen-ai, Yaoi, Boy x Boy

No profit gained from writing this

Kalau **Orzz** san baca ff ini, tolong baca sampai akhir, onegai.

.

.

.

Pintu yang terbuka itu pintu surga, mungkin.

Bunyi _ting_ kecil berdentang mewakili lonceng besar gereja. Abaikan baja tebal dan sensor otomatis yang mengendalikannya, karena bagi Akabane Karma pintu itu bukan pintu lift biasa.

Kata orang kau sudah mati bila bisa melihat surga. Mungkin benar, karena saat ini Karma berdri tepat di belakang malaikat, sepaket dengan cahaya berkilauan yang nyaris membutakan mata. Karma dibuat mati secara konotatif. Tubuh lumpuh tapi otak masih bekerja.

Katakanlah musim ini Tuhan sedang mengadakan studi banding. Orang mati dikirim ke surga dan malaikat dikirim pada Karma. Hidup Karma dibuat kiamat seketika. Cinta memang buta, terima kasih semesta karena tidak jungkir balik atau salto melihat Karma yang sedang mabuk asmara.

Konyol? Tentu saja. Tidak masuk akal? Sudah pasti. Ajaib? Masih perlu bertanya 'kah?.

Anggaplah ini hiperbola. Tapi, dunia sudah lebur jadi satu dalam haru biru yang menimbulkan candu. Karma mutlak hanya korban.

Dan jangan pernah coba mencari makna frasa-frasa imajinasi Karma dalam kamus bahasa, karena logikanya pun masih penuh tanda tanya. Definisi lugas dari kacaunya sistem saraf secara masif.

Semuanya ini salah pintu yang terbuka di lantai 13.

Atau mungkin sepenuhnya kehendak Yang Maha Kuasa.

Berdiri berhimpitan. Posisi mantap depan-belakang, ini harafiah, bukan narasi stensil. Tubuh sedikit bergesekan, sesekali—terlalu banyak bisa mencurigakan, lebih parah Karma bisa ketagihan.

Bumi masih dipijak. Langit masih digantung. Ekosistem tetap monoton dengan keteraturan yang diikat simbiosis. Tapi anehnya Karma merasa yakin bisa terbang, berseluncur di pelangi dan menaiki awan. Efek cinta itu bisa membuat gila 'kah? _Masa bodoh_ , cukuplah Karma sibuk terkurung surga buatan dari konstruksi karya tangan manusia.

Pisahkan semua pasir dari gelas kaca, bilang _anno domini_ itu omong kosong peradaban, dan larang bumi berotasi. Karena Karma tidak butuh itu semua, waktu lumpuh di tangan kecil yang menggenggam map lamaran kerja bertuliskan: **SHIOTA NAGISA**.

Tersulut hormon _dopamine_ dan dipicu panah cinta, jantung karma meledak bertebaran, kiasan. Debarannya tidak berarturan, saling pukul dalam baku hantam. Denyut otak menampar keji, memaksa Karma agar tidak hilang kesadaran. Si pujangga dihinggapi patogen cinta. Positif bisa menimbulkan halusinasi sejak stadium pertama.

 _Ah_ , terkutuklah bayi-bayi _cupid_ yang bertugas hari ini.

Karma ingin menyentuh sayap malaikat, kalau tidak ada tak mengapa, bisa diganti dengan surai biru yang dikuncir dua. Helaiannya tidak lebih tebal dari untaian benang sutra—tipis—tapi halusnya sudah pasti setara.

Kulit itu legal untuk disentuh kan? Putih pasi yang dijamin lumer di bawah suhu panas Karma. Dermis lunak yang halus itu akan jadi barang bukti rekam jejak kejahatan Karma.

Karma tidak punya hewan peliharaan. Pengalaman _nol_ besar bila menangani makhluk berukuran kecil. Tapi, sepertinya Karma bisa mencobanya mulai hari ini. Tubuh mungil itu sepertinya fleksibel, mudah dibawa, disimpan, dan dikendalikan. Cocok untuk dilektakkan di sudut kamar, di atas ranjang, terutama di bawah himpitan tubuh Karma.

Sabit seringai disungging bibir. Berkelakar fantasi liar. Tanduk imajiner tumbuh di kepala.

 _Banyak jalan menuju Roma_ , kata orang, bukti nyata dipersembahkan oleh keberuntungan yang berikrar sebagai sahabat. Natal belum tiba tapi Karma sudah tahu kisi-kisi hadiahnya. Tuhan tahu betul apa yang diteriakkan hati kecil si iblis merah; mencicipi surga dunia.

Lagi, pintu terbuka—kali ini lantai 17. Tubuh mungil refleks mundur ke belakang. Digeser kasar robot-robot kantoran yang gila kerja. Masuk berjubel hampir melebihi kapasitas kotak baja.

Pundak tanpa sayap bertemu dada pejantan. Ingin sekali Karma merengkuhnya, sayang norma masih berlaku. Setidaknya cuping hidung sudah tahu harum langit itu seperti apa. Curi-curi cium pucuk kepala itu bukan perbuatan asusila 'kan?

Dalam diam Karma berubah maniak. Mesum, istilah kasarnya.

Kaki kerdil berjinjit, inginnya sedikit melompat tapi malu masih tersemat. Si biru mungil kesulitan menggapai nomor yang dituju.

Karma menahan semburan tawa laknat saat melihatnya. Untuk menekan tombol lift saja masih butuh bantuan, tapi sudah berani unjuk gigi sebgai penggoda iman. Si biru mungil feromonnya memang keterlaluan.

 _Sadar dirilah sedikit, tubuh kerdil itu menyulitkan saat berciuman_ —monolog kurang ajar dari otak Karma. _Terserah_ , Karma rela menunduk takluk demi bibir merah muda basah, dan juga sangat tidak keberatan menggendong tubuh kecil seringan kapas untuk keperluan memadu kasih, bila perlu.

Karma mencondongkan bahunya. Tangan terulur menyentuh bulatan bernomor 22. Berusaha bersikap _gentleman_. Semoga kelak bisa menjadi _Cassanova_ yang menjebak hati pujaan dalam jerat romansa.

Si biru mungil mengangkat kepala. Sekedar ingin tahu, bukan tendensi terselubung. Ibu peri tidak mungkin datang sepagi ini karena sudah lelah diperbudak Cinderella di malam hari. Jadi, yang menolongnya pasti orang baik hati.

"Terima kasih" senyum manis dipulas tipis. Kalah manis, gula dipecundangi lengkungan kurva bibir.

Polos tidak terampuni. Tidak tahu saja, si penolong itu manifestasi iblis pencari mangsa.

Karma balas tersenyum. Lidah dijaga agar tetap stagnan tanpa sepatah kata pun terlontar. Sedikit jual mahal karena ia bukan _Don Juan_ pasaran. Dasar munafik, hati busuknya sedang menyeringai lebar.

Terberkatilah hari Karma hingga malam nanti. Bisa mendengar melodi indah dari pita suara dibalik leher putih yang berjakun naik turun. _Tuhan, tolong keluarkan semua hal dari kantong ajaib_ —do'a menuntut dari si kepala merah.

Karma ingin semuanya; kebetulan, kesempatan, keajaiban atau apapun—asal bisa merantai malaikat biru mungil yang mulai membahayakan kewarasannya.

Entah di masa lalu Karma itu anak baik hati atau memang Tuhan yang terlalu pengertian. Baru saja berdo'a, bahkan delusi manipulatifnya pun belum sampai klimaks, tapi Tuhan sudah memberikan bibit kebahagiaan tepat di lantai 20.

Setengah dari kumpulan robot kantoran berhamburan keluar. Tanpa antre karena terburu-buru.

Si biru mungil jelas pihak paling dirugikan. Tubuh kecil terdorong ke pojok. Ini kesempatan, atau murni skenario alam. Keuntungan bertubuh besar Karma manfaatkan dengan maksimal, mengurung calon korban dalam pelukan. Si biru mungil terjebak antara lengan-lengan besar Karma dan sekat-sekat besi. Penjara nafsu artifisial.

Kepala Karma sedikit menunduk. Jarak bibir tidak sampai lima senti dari bulu roma. Karma berusaha menahan diri, jangan sampai lepas kendali menjilat leher pualam.

"Maaf, aku tidak sengaja...terdorong" alibi siap pakai. Karma menipu atas nama ketidaksengajaan.

Yang diincar malu-malu. Canggung dengan kedekatan yang tidak terduga. Suara Karma beresonansi menjadi vibra yang merayapi tubuh, si biru mungil gugup tidak siap. Nyaris tremor tapi masih berpura-pura datar, "Tidak apa-apa kok".

Si mungil mulai ikut berpikiran melenceng, tidak se-ekstrim Karma tapi nyata sensasinya. Niat hati murni untuk mencari kerja. Jika ibu peri tidak bisa hadir untuk membantu, tolong jangan kirim pangeran untuk menggodanya.

Beruntung layar indikator menampilkan angka 22. Pintu lift terbuka, tirai panggung drama harus diturunkan paksa. Mungkin bisa berlanjut jadi serial mingguan—harian lebih bagus—kalau si biru mungil memberi izin. Kalau tidak diberi? Karma pantang untuk ditolak. Episode lanjutan sudah disusun, siap tayang tinggal menunggu jadwal.

Langkah kecil keluar setengah berlari. Di belakang, Karma yang berkaki jenjang lebih santai mengayunkan kaki. Sudah nekat menggoda buaya, sekarang berniat kabur seenaknya? Jangan harap bisa selamat, si biru mungil harus diberi pelajaran.

Kutukan Karma direstui Tuhan. Target sasaran jatuh tersungkur dengan berkas berceceran. Tersenggol hulu balang arus manusia penuh kesibukan. Dasar lemah, tapi menguntungkan bagi Karma, tidak perlu tenaga ekstra untuk membuat tubuh mungil itu lumpuh di ranjang peraduan nantinya.

Karma berjanji, setelah ini ia akan rajin berdo'a, beramal, dan berbuat baik. Balas budi pada Tuhan karena pasti tidak ada yang gratis di dunia ini. Tapi itu nanti, setelah tujuannya terpenuhi. Niat baik bisa menunggu, godaan nafsu? Belum tentu.

Tangan-tangan Karma dengan sigap memunguti kertas yang mulai berterbangan. Mengumpulkannya jadi satu untuk diberikan pada kekasih hati—masih calon sebenarnya, tapi Karma malas mengakui. Terlanjur merasa memiliki.

"Arigatou, sudah dua kali anda membantu saya hari ini" tawa renyah dipugar. Jari-jari kecil menggenggam salah satu ujung sisi kertas yang disodorkan. Sisi yang satunya jelas masih digenggam Karma. Adegan kampungan tapi banyak diminati, di serial TV.

Aneh, kertas disodorkan tapi tidak dilepaskan. Alis yang disembunyikan tirai biru mengkerut. "Sumimasen,Tuan…berkas saya—" ucapnya keheranan dengan tangan berusaha menarik-narik kecil. Masih ingat sopan santun.

Karma melangkah maju. Jarak dikebiri hingga wajah bertemu tatap. Embun nafas menyapu ekspresi masing-masing.

"Uhm...a-ano Tuan..." suara bergetar. Submisif mulai ketakutan. Sudah terlambat untung ambil tindakan defensif.

Jangan berharap kasihan, justru dalam hati nafsu Karma sedang meletup-letup kegirangan. Biru mungil yang ketakutan sepuluh kali lipat terlihat lebih menggairahkan dibanding model _gravure_ berbikini. Minus buah dada tidak jadi masalah untuk Karma.

"T-tuan...a-apa yang anda—" intonasinya sedikit naik. Hampir menjerit karena kaget.

Tangan nakal meraih pinggang. Pinggul bertemu dan dada saling dorong. Rengkuhan itu sekarang nyata, bukan lagi rekayasa yang dibangun dalam rangka tengkorak Karma.

Tangan kecil bergerak tak nyaman. Mengupayakan pembebasan sepihak, "L-lepaskan...atau saya akan—"

Protes terhenti. Pagutan bibir terpaksa jadi gembok pengunci. Terlalu banyak bicara. Bukannya Karma tidak suka, hanya lebih baik disimpan untuk desahan saat hidangan utama.

Bibir beradu dan lidah menyapu. Sendi-sendi kehilangan fungsi. Sedikit menolak tapi akhirnya pasrah juga. Lumat di atas dan lumat di bawah. Jangan sampai ada sisa, karena sepenuhnya itu milik Karma.

"Nnhh..." lantunan nafsu lolos dari bibir basah yang dikuasai Karma.

Pagutan dilepas. Tubuh terbebas, merosot jatuh karena tungkai bergelenyar seperti jelly. Karma tersenyum melihat lawannya kalah telak tanpa sempat melayangkan serangan balasan. Biru dibedaki semburat merah sekarang.

Karma menunduk. "Aku menunggumu di ruanganku, Nagisa-kun" bisikan lirih bernada intimidasi. "Dan jangan lupa bawa CV-mu."

Karma memang raja tega. Berlalu pergi setelah membuat trauma hati. Meninggalkan Shiota Nagisa yang duduk termangu dengan sejuta pertanyaan memenuhi sudut-sudut dinding akal sehatnya. Jiwa perawan merasa ternoda. Belum dapat pekerjaan sudah rugi kena cium orang sembarangan. Jangankan kenal, bertanya nama pun tidak terlintas di pikiran Nagisa.

Dibalik layar, Karma bermanifestasi jadi sutradara handal. Mulai hari ini hidup monokrom Karma tidak akan membosankan lagi. Cerita romansa merah jambu belum tamat, justru baru dimulai dan akan menginjak babak pertama.

Cinta membuat iblis merah berubah menjadi dewa pemberi rezeki dalam sehari. Tanduk di kepala berubah mahkota bunga, seringai kejam berubah senyum temaram. Karma jadi ingin berbuat baik pada semua orang, terlebih lagi pada sekretaris-nya. Kaede akan Karma masukkan dalam daftar karyawan yang naik gaji bulan depan, hitung-hitung balas jasa karena sudah mengatur jadwal perjodohan dalam balutan acara seleksi karyawan. Beberapa digit tambahan akan dihibahkan pada wanita itu, sebagai bonus karena sudah mengirimkan email berisi aplikasi dan CV kandidat bernama: **Shiota Nagisa**.

.

.

.

END

Ale's corner: ff ini sengaja aku buat untuk Orrz-san. Maaf kalau agak mirip dengan ff-mu yg Fantasia (MikaYuu), karena aku memang sengaja. Aku ingin perasaan yg sama tercipta seperti saat aku pertama kali baca Fantasia milikmu—perasaan orang yg jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama, karena memang itu yg aku rasa. Mungkin ini aneh, kamu nggak kenal aku dan aku nggak kenal kamu, tapi aku yakin kalau aku jatuh hati (padamu & karyamu). Seringnya, aku ingin fav karya-karyamu tapi ragu-ragu, ingin review tapi malu-malu. Berulang kali juga maju-mundur untuk submit ff ini. Aku nggak mau jadi maniak dalam pandangan kamu.

Boleh dibilang ff ini pernyataan cinta atau anggap sekedar ungkapan kekaguman. Apapun itu, aku cuma sekedar mengutarakan. Maaf untuk perbuatanku yg berlebihan dan kesalahan disana-sini dalam penulisan.

From Ale with love.


End file.
